


Pieces of Me

by ChrisFainello



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFainello/pseuds/ChrisFainello
Summary: ONE OK ROCK have just completed 18 years.This is their last tour.And the end for Taka and Toru.Taka’s mind was still there, on the stage. In every note that he had just sung.His eyes were stuck in the mirror. The vocalist was thinner than ever, his hair was curling again as it grew up, and his face - that for a good time was mistaken for a teenager boy - was finally showing his age.After all, he had just completed 35 years. The concert's dopamine went out replaced by an iced weight."This is our last tour."





	1. The Clock Strikes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this is my first fic, and English isn't my first language too - still I wanted to make up the fandom 'cause I really enjoy the works you're doing and I haven't written anything about them yet.  
> The story came from a chapter of another story I'm writing right now.  
> So this fic happens 6 years ahead and part will happen in the early days of ONE OK ROCK. Isn't going to be totally based on their real story.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

 

The crowd screams were echoing in Taka’s mind. His blood pressure was beyond his control and he could not stop smiling, today was the best concert they ever made in all tour. While he walked to the restroom the staff congrats him but he was not listening to them. Taka’s mind was still there, on the stage. In every note that he had just sung. He went into the dressing room, changed his shirt, still with that grin on his face.  Taka turned to look at the mirror and stuck on his own reflection. The vocalist was thinner than ever, his hair was curling again as it grew up, and his face - that for a good time was mistaken for a teenager boy - was finally showing his age.

_This is our last tour._

Not that they would stop playing forever, but they needed this break. Ryota was about to become a father and Tomoya wanted to give more attention to his family. And they could not deny they were not young anymore.

-Mori-chan! — a kind and recognizable voice woke him from his thoughts. — The show was amazing!

Isao was gasping, his body bowed tired.

\- Take it easy man why did come running? — but his friend didn’t answer still trying to recover from the running.

-Here… -he said taking something from his pocket and handing to Taka. — It’s everything set up. Hiro-kun already took care of the details. You wanted for the last concert, right?

Taka took the small box and looked inside. Was exactly as he had requested, but still, that ice weight was pushing his back. The last concert would be in two days. He was scared. But Isao was waiting for an answer, so he smiled and grab it the box tighter.

-You’re right! Thanks Isao.  You and Hiro should come to the dinner party tomorrow. I’ll buy a box of Jack Daniels for you both.

-No… - Isao denied with his hands. — We owed you, Taka.  Accept it as an advanced gift from us.

\- ISAO! — Tomoya’s suddenly arriving made the visitor jump. Ryota was by his side laughing. The both were sweating and wearing the concert clothes. Tomoya hugged tightly Isao until Taka punched and pulled him away from his friend.

-What you think you’re doing? _Baka!_   - Tomoya stepped back rubbing his head where Taka had punched him. — Do you wanna suffocate him?

-You’re getting too mean as you’re getting older. - Tomoya grumbled.

Furiously Taka took a towel from the table and throw it against the drummer who faster avoided being hit. But Taka wouldn’t give up. Isao stood laughing of the whole scene with Ryota.

\- Is Hiro here too? — Ryota asked grin.

\- No, he is busy with the studio today. I should be going he may needing my help.  So I’M LEAVING! — Isao screamed and turned to the exit.

- _Matte!_   _(Wait!)_ — Taka set free Tomoya who hit his head on the floor and ran to his friend. — Please come to the dinner party tomorrow. Bring Hiroshi.

-Isao? — a baritone voice came up. The tall man was standing at the door and just like the others sweating and wearing the concert clothes. His blond fringe was attached at his forehead. He wasn’t on his best looking, but not for Taka. To him, his band leader was even sexiest like this.

\- …. come back to the studio, Hiro is waiting for me.

 His eyes that usually got lost on the t-shirt hold on to sweaty skin outlining the blond’s chest; were staring those dark irises.

A dark irises that was running from him.

\- But we’ll be on the dinner tomorrow….so Taka….

 Taka came back to himself and turned to his friend who was leaving. When Isao left, the photographer came in to take the pos concert picture. Then they led the hotel and went to drink in a pub around. But Taka did it all of it in an automatic way. The next morning, he didn’t remember what they were talking at the pub or even how the pictures looked like. But he remembered the moment that Toru — who always stood close to him when they took pictures, - stood on the other side, with Ryota and Tomoya between them. When he ignored anything that Taka said or stared him annoyed as the vocalist was getting drunk, the moment he left the pub early to got another room in the hotel leaving Taka alone. Taka sighed reaching out the empty side of the bed with his hand.

_He’s fucking angry this time._

The blond never avoided him for too long. At the stage, Toru was acting as always and even repeated the 20/20 performance “to please their fans”, so he said in the dressing room. But the moment he stepped out, he only talked with the vocalist about band stuff. Firstly Taka thought he would do like always. Back off for a couple days a then everything would back to normal. Toru hated resentment, so when he was angry with something he would withdraw to calm himself and avoid saying things he would regret later. But it was a month ago.

It was already morning and Taka was lying on the bed staring the ceiling. Yesterday, at the stage he thought they were okay. Their performance, the crowd, and Toru were perfect.  

But the dopamine went out. The moment the guitarist left, he knew.

_Nothing's okay._

It was driving Taka crazy. He grabbed the pillow and throw it away.

_Shit!_

His phone pulsed on the bed table and he reach out to see the notification. Was a message of their manager telling them to go the reversal earlier.  Taka answered,so opened his Instagram just to see Toru update. His last post was a picture of him with Alicia -sister of his friend Derek. Taka felt his face burning. On the picture, they were sitting side by side, arms tangled and she’s kissing his cheek.  He had posted last night. Taka felt the warm increasing and spreading all his body as a painful stab stroke his chest. Her hands were touching his traced shoulders and his defined arms. She had a long golden hair and pale skin like Avril Lavigne.  Taka even dared read the comments because he knew what they would say.

After all, she was a girl, a fucking beautiful girl that looked like Toru’s favorite singer.  Someone that he would be able to kiss, hold in public, or… simply hold his hand!

A simple thing they could never do.

_Stop right there Takahiro. You’re overacting._

In one jump Taka was up and dressed. He took the small box, put it in his pocket and went to the hotel restaurant to take breakfast when his phone ring again.

“Me and Tomo are going ahead. Toru is taking you.”

Taka stopped at the entrance of the restaurant when the blond stood in from of him.

\- Take it. — Toru gave him a pack. — You will have to eat your breakfast on the way.  We’re late.

Toru just walked away.

Taka followed him to garage angry. As they were on the road the vocalist talked.

-So Toru-chan how was your night? Rested as you wanted?

The vocalist opened the bottle of green tea and drunk still staring the guitarist. But Toru didn’t answer.

He was wearing one of his cardigans, a simple piece of clothing too feminine but that turned the blond even handsome. By a brief second, Taka remembered of the cardigan he gave Toru when they started to date. But it didn’t take long, cause his anger was on his limit.

-Ok. Stop these games and say it. Why are you avoiding me? — Taka said on a rusty way. The sign was red and Toru stopped the car. The guitarist stared his vocalist with his dark inexpressive eyes. But that small glimmer was enough to Taka.

_He’s angry._

\- We’re almost getting to the studio. Let’s talk later.

\- NO. Say it Toru. Now!

The sign went green and the car moved.

-Later Takahiro. — Toru did that look, the same look he used when forced Taka to join the band, a look that he knew the scary meaning.  But Taka’s anger was bigger.

-Ok then. If don’t wanna talk, I will. Let’s talk about this. - Taka opened the picture of Toru and the girl and rubbed against his face. — Last night you left us 'cause you were too exhausted! But it seems you were having fun. Did you see the fans comments? They are so happy to support you both!

“Toru-san have you found your Avril at least!”

“Who is she? She’s so beautiful!”

“Are you the next to get married Toru-san?”

“Nice…” Toru grabbed Taka’s phone angry.

-No! Give it... — Taka tried to grab it back but Toru threw on the back of the car.

-Have you finished? — Toru’s voice was only a hoarse noise.

The singer was about to release his seat belt when Toru grab his arm.

-LET THAT PHONE THERE IF YOU WANT ME TO TALK. — Toru gasp was hurting Taka’s wrist but the singer didn’t say a word. Toru dark expression made him bit his underlip.  The guitarist let his wrist free and parked the car. As the motor sound faded Toru placed his hands over his tights e gave a heavy sigh.

-Let’s break up.

Like a punch on his belly, Taka felted something crack inside of him.

-What…?

-Let me just say everything, okay? — he said loudly.

Taka turned to the glass in front of him. — I’m mad, angry and tired Takahiro.  You crossed the line. You got drunk again, you kissed another guy in front of everyone. For lucky Lucas drag you out before someone recorded. What do you think would happen if the fans saw it? Have you thought about the band for a moment? — Toru’s voice was getting louder at each sentence. - Everything we’ve been working for years would vanish. All these years I never fought with you because of jealous, I respected your space, accepted your friends… - He was gasping.  -Still, you acted like this. Recklessly. —  Toru turned to him.

-I wouldn’t act like this if you weren’t proclaiming all the time! — Taka exploded. - ’Cause we can’t hang out as a couple, or get married, or build a family. And you keep reproaching me every time I try to show to the world that you’re mine…!

- HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT HOW I FEEL? How frustrating is to stand by your side as a shadow?  You spent more time with your friends than with me and always surpass with the fans and you want me to keep here just watching quietly waiting for my turn?  We can't show to the world and I could handle it if you didn't act like I'm invisible! How cou...

Toru’s phone ringed.

-It’s the manager. — He said and he picked the call.

Taka started twitching his skin’s fingers uneasy.  — I know. We’re on our way.

Toru started the car.

-We’re late. We’ll have to talk later.  — Toru returned to the road and stopped the car at the red sign. His breath was heavy but still he didn’t say another word.

Even trying hard Taka couldn’t control the shudder on his lips or the warmth that was spreading on his face. Then the tears came out and his view turned a blur.

-So you think that to the band’s sake we should break up. — Taka twitched his fingers harder.  — or it’s for your own sake? — Taka’s eyes looked at Toru deeply. The sign went green and the blond speed up before looks to the singer. His dark shining eyes were holding on the tears that Taka knew that he would hold it until the end.

- _Watashi_ … _(I...)_ \- Taka saw a white silhouette getting bigger behind the guitarist.

-Toru spe….

 

CRASH.

 

The first sound that reached Taka tympanums were from metal smashing, followed by glasses breaking and a scream. He couldn’t say each one that voice belonged or define the blurred view in front of him.

He didn’t feel his body either.

It was like he was doped, he was standing there but at the same time he wasn't.

So a baritone voice he couldn’t recognize talked.

_“Dokkoi Takahiro. Dokkoi…”  
(Hold on, Takahiro. Hold on...)_

 

 

 


	2. So how do we begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years ago.  
> Before Toru start the band.  
> Before Taka come in to his life.  
> Before everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembering: this an alternative version. So the facts about how OOR started or how are their parents etc is tottaly different.  
> There are original characters and soon the story will return to present time.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!  
> OBS: Hiroshi is Ryota twin brother...

**17 years ago**

Paam! Paam! Pamm!

A loud and annoying sound woke up Taka.

Paam! Paam! Pamm!

He tried turning off but only throw it to into the ground.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh….

Against his lazy body’s will, he pulled himself outside the bed to reach the alarm.

Paam! Paam! Pa…Bum!

He sighed frustrated and sited on the bed checking the date and the hours on the alarm’s visor.

-It’s Monday… Ahh… - so he let his body fall against the bed again.

 

****

  _… .years spent in torment_

_Buried in a nameless grave …_

_Aiko took the book and her notes piled and placed it in the bag._

_… Now he has risen_

_Miracles would have to saveeee …_

 

She looked in the mirror to check her uniform was okay, still singing in a soft whisper.

 

_… Those that the beast is looking for_

_Listen in awe and you’ll hear him …_

_Bark at the moon!_

_Hey …. Yeaaah …_

_Bark at the moon!_

 

-Aiko! - someone called at the door. - Turn off the radio! The breakfast is ready.

Aiko stretch her head on the door just to see her mother fastly reaching the stair foot. - I’m coming mom!

 

****

 

-Did you like? - Ryota looked like a playground child trying hard to impress his new friends. That was the third time he asked and Hiroshi was loving torture his big brother.

-Humm… - Hiro murmured picking another spun from the candy. -Well … - he let the soft candy tear apart on his mouth for a few seconds while Ryota eager for his answer. - It’s not that bad …

-Do you think Allie-chan is gonna like it? - Ryota asked full of hope. Hiroshi picked another piece but didn’t answer; until his mother give him a sharp look.

-Is not that bad. —  he finally answered and ignoring his mom he added - you’re wasting your time Ryota, no matter what you do she’ll never going to like your cooking.

\- Hiroshi…! — their mother came from the kitchen and sit with them. — May I try?

-Hai! — Ryota answered shyly.  The woman picked a piece of the candy and taste it, her face was serious so it turned into a smile.

-It’s so good! But I’ve never eaten French food before. Why don’t you take it to Aiko? She already went to Paris, she may be the best judge.

-Sodane, I’ll wrap one for her! — full of enthusiasm he went to the kitchen, soon the woman turned to Hiroshi.

-I’m done.

-Hiro… — He left the table before she could say anything and grabbed his school bag.  — I’m leaving Ryota!

-Ottoto-san! Wait for me! — Ryota screamed from the kitchen and clumsy fast he wrapped the candy in his bag.

-Bye mom! — so he left home running to reach his brother followed by the bag flapping on his back.

****

_…We don’t need to have a reason_

_We don’t need anything, we’re just wasting time_

_I think there’s something more_

_Life’s worth living for!_

 

Today is a good day.

Toru said to himself while was preparing breakfast. He was about to buy his guitar today after months saving money and would be able to return the one from Hiroshi. And, the day got even better as he turned on the radio Avril Lavigne was playing.

 

_Who knows what could happen?_

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing!_

_One thing’s true…_

 

He looked to the window and saw the sunny day and the blue sky. Wasn’t too hot or too cold, just pleasant, the kind of weather he liked.

 

_There’s always a brand new day!_

_I’m gonna live today like it’s my last day…_

 

A perfect day.

And Avril was supporting him.

 

****

Taka glimpsed his reflection checking if his appearance was okay. He pouted. Taka hated going to the school because he didn’t want to go to college.

Actually, he had no idea of what he was going to do with his life and as days passed by the doubt was pressing agaist his back.  

He shaked his head to remove those thoughts. Straightened his hair one last time and followed to the kitchen just to find his cousin and the boyfriend making out.

-HOLLY SHIT…! — He screamed and the couple moved away jumping. The man knocked the juice glass creating a high-pitched noise.

\- Damn it… - the guy cursed.

\- What are you doing?! — Taka said angry and the girl rolled the eyes.

-C’mon Takahiro… don’t be so naïve. — Taka clenched the teeth as she said his full name.

-Don’t call me like this! — she smiled enjoying his angry.

-Whatever… Let’s go — she turned to the guy and grabbed his hand — my little cousin needs to eat his rice to go to school.

-Forget it. — Taka said. -  Thanks to you I’m sick.

Therefore, he left at heavy steps slapping the door.  

 

_Today is a terrible day._

 

***

-Aiko, how can you listen to that music? — her mother was complaining once again, like in every morning since always as the girl could remember. Aiko and her father exchanged glances -  I can’t understand what that guy sings and his clothes… a girl on your age shouldn’t listen this kind of music. How are you going to get a boyfriend? Your tastes are so male…!

-Woman… - the father cut off — get over it! These kids today don’t care about this. They don’t want girls to cook, they want strong and independent girls! — the man stood up with clenched fists - You should be proud! Our little girl fights karate better than any boy at the same age! —  he was so excited that moved his fists like was fighting and the mother’s face was getting red of angry.

-Chichiue... (Dad...) you’re overacting again.  - Aiko said.

-Yes and thanks to you now she acts more like a boy! Doesn’t surprise me that Toru never asked her to date.

-Mom! — Aiko placed the chopsticks on the table and stood up. — I’ve told you a thousand times, he’s my friend and that’s all.  I’m going to school.

The father shrugged.

-Have a nice day daughter! — the father said it before she left and continued to eat his breakfast. Her mother stared him astonished.  Chewing, he looked up so, their looks crossed and his eyebrows closed.

-What?

The woman sighed.

****

\-  So today is the big day. Do you already know each one you’ll buy? — Hiroshi asked.

\-  I’m in doubt. I liked that Yamaha Pacifica and that Vintage… Actually I wanted your help on choosing.

\-  Ok, then. I’ll go with you after class.

\-  Ohayo minasan. (Good morning everyone.)— Aiko said. Toru couldn’t help smile, but sooner as he did it disappeared. He didn’t know when it started but he always felt easy close to her.

\-  Ohayo. (Good Morning) — he answered.

\-  Dom…. — Hiro was about to answer when Ryota appeared between him and Aiko.

\-  OhayoAikochan!Thiscremebrulêisforyou!Acceptitplease!

Aiko stepped back scared while Hiro slapped his brother on the head.

\-  Dumbass! No one can understand you!  - Aiko looked to Toru confuse so he cut out.

\-  Ok! That’s enough Isao. Ryota, just breath and say what you want to say.

Ryota gave a brief look to Toru before gulped and give the pack to Aiko.

\-  This is a crème brulé… I want to…. - his voice was a whisper.

\-  I can’t hear you Kohama-kun. — Ryota looked again to Toru that only kept his supporting look.

\-  This is a… - he said a little bit louder. - … crème brule. I want you…

\-  He did a French candy and wants you to prove it. — Isao cut him.

Aiko looked to Ryota that was red.

\-  All right. I’ll taste it later. — so, she placed the pack on her bag. — We should be moving.

Aiko and Hiro were side by side and went to the building; Ryota and Toru just followed them.

 

****

Taka was beyond angry, he was pissed off. When he thought couldn’t get worse it was already a shit. He had no parents.

He was on his Aunt custody; his cousin was always doing bullshit and blaming him, of course, his aunt believed. He had no reasons to keep studying or living. _Shut up Takahiro._

Sometimes this kind of thought come to his mind, and he hated even more.  But as long he had a goal he would be able to set free himself.

_I can handle it. It’s just a little bit more._

-Ohayo Ogawa-san! -a sharp voice said and he ignored.

 -Matte kure (Wait please) Ogawa-san! — a girl stood between him and the school entrance. Damn it! I forgot my name again. — Nani?

He barely looked at the girl and the package she was carrying. -It’s you again. — He sighed. — You don’t own me anything so stop bring me presents.

He moved forward but she blocked him again. — Please Ogawa-san. Accept it! — She curved in from of him with her arms extended with the present.

Taka bit his lips and as he looked around all the students were looking to them. _She asked for it._

\-  I’ve already told you! — he said loudly. — I don’t want anything from you. Stop chasing me.

So, he moved forward into the building ignoring everyone looking to him. The girl stood there on her knees until Aiko helped her.

\-  Yoshikawa! — Aiko supported the girl while Toru and Ryota were collecting her belongings.

\-  Are you okay? — Hiro asked.

\-  Yes… - she said despite didn’t look like.

\-  He already said no. Why are you persisting? — Aiko asked. — There are so many boys…

\-  It’s not what you think! — she released from Aiko and grabbed her belongings back. - I own him a favor.

\-  The new guy? How do you know him? — Hiro asked but the girl didn’t answer instead she ran into the building.

\-  This is weird. — Hiro whispered.

\-  What’s weird? — Aiko asked.

\-  Well… - Hiro was with his hand on the chin. — This guy has been transferred one week ago, it’s strange that Yoshikawa already knew him

and since he appeared there some rumors spreading on the school.

\- What rumors? — Ryota asked.

-That he’s not who he says he is. I’ve heard that he changed his name because his family was… - so Hiro called them closer and said in a whisper.

\- … from Yakuza.

Ryota started to laugh, Aiko rolled her eyes when Toru raised his eyebrow disbelieved — It’s serious! I’ve heard it!

The three were about to turn their back when he said:

-That’s not all! — As everyone was paying attention to him again he continued. — There’s another rumor. T

hat he is a music prodigy that gave up of a scholarship from Julliard. So, his family disowned him since then he changed his name.

The three stayed in silence for an instant.

-  How did you know that? — Toru asked.

-  Because some girls of his class found on the internet a video of him playing. When they asked if was really him,

he got angry and said to them stop to talk with him.

-  This guy is really a grumpy. - said Aiko.

- So they said. — Hiro added. — Actually, according to them he never talks with anyone unless someone calls him.

That’s why I thought was weird that Yoshikawa knew him. She isn’t from the same class neither!

They remained in silence until the school bell ringed so the group ran to their classes fastly.

 

****

 

Toru was happier than ever. Finally, he had his own guitar and thanks to Hiro’s help it went cheapier than he expected and was able to buy a pedal too.

Cheered up and full of energy he ran anxiously to get home. When he was approaching the corner, someone bumped him. The belongings of the stranger fell on the ground.

\-  Gomen’nasai! Gomen’nasai! (I'm sorry!) — he said repeatedly without looking to the Toru. The taller helped the strange until someone appeared.

\-  That’s him! Take him! — a group of guys ran into them. Toru just stepped back while the stranger ran leaving his bag behind.

As they left, Toru grabbed the bag and finished to put the belongings inside when he saw an ID.

\-  Shit! — Toru sighed. He closed his eyes until sigh again.

—I can’t believe I’m doing this.

So he put the bag on his back and ran.

Taka was screwed. He ran as fast as he could — one thing he was good at -  but he was not lucky. Of all the corners that he could choose to get in, that one he went hadn’t no way out.

-  There’s no way out for you Ogawa. — The leader of the group said. — you gonna pay for screwed me.

Taka tuned to the guy. — Actually, I didn’t — he used his most charismatic expression. — They did! — so he pointed to the two guys that were following him.

-What?!

-I’m going to kill you! Your son of a bitch!

-I’m serious! They let the girl leave not me! — so Taka did his most cute expression and worked.

The leader looked to them.

-    They were the ones who ate your burger that day! That’s how they lost the girl!

-    Wait boss… we didn’t….

Taka took the opportunity and with a jump reached the top of a trash can and jumped to the street. When he reached the sidewalk, bumped into someone again,

but this time the both end up falling in the middle of the street. His head was hurting and his view was a mist but he could hear someone cursing under him.

He shook his head to clear his view just in time to see a truck coming into them. Quickly the stranger under him moved throwing himself and Taka against the sidewalk.  

Taka’s back made a click and his head bounced on the floor. He heard the truck passing by and something breaking.

When Toru put himself together, he moved and sit beside the guy that had just almost kill them. He tried to recover the air to his lungs when realized his hand was free.

He stood up and looked around.

_Oh… NO! SHIT!_

On his depths, the angry was coming.

In the middle of the street, where the truck has just passed was his guitar.

Or what once was his guitar.

_I’ll kill this guy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please if you have any suggestion or review feel open to leave coment. 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	3. You're the Light, I'm the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka wakes up in the hospital after the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> -English isn't my first language sorry for any mistakes. - 
> 
> This is a short and sad chapter, still I hope you'll enjoyed.

What looked an eternity to Taka, were just days. Unfinished days. Most of the time he was writing and changing his position on the bed,

despite that it was painful — something he always hated than anything: to feel pain — because he couldn’t do anything else.

Tomoya brought a new cell phone but every time he saw the fans messages he only felt worse. He shouldn’t be there. He didn’t deserve it.

The TV didn’t help too, all channels were talking about the accident or reprising their lives. And with a fractured leg, he couldn’t even walk.

He asked for a wheel chair, but the manager said he wouldn’t get one until the doctors allow. Tomo and Ryota said the same,

but actually, they were trying to stop him from invading the ICU.

_Why? Why? Why I can’t see him?_

_Only relatives can come in._   — The doctor said.

 _He’s my fiancé! Is that enough?_ — he wanted to spit it on the Doctor’s face but he didn’t.

 

_Have you thought about the band for a moment? Everything we’ve been working for years would vanish!_

 

Toru’s angry words were still on his mind, repeating over and over again punishing him.

 

_…. Still, you acted like this. Recklessly!_

Taka tightened his eyes to stop the tears, as he bitten his lips to avoid screaming again. But all the repressed pain went to his hands

almost breaking his tablet. He threw it away making a big noise and forgetting the fracture, he tried crossing the legs next to his body but the pain came.

-Ahh! Shit!

His body felt against the bed while he tried to control his breath and resist the pain.

 

_\- You look like a crying baby! Stop moving or I’ll punch you! — Toru grabbed his arm forcefully._

_-SHUT UP!  I’M THE OLDEST HERE! And why are you using alcohol to clean the wound if there’s water?_

_-SO, START ACTING LIKE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE AN INFECTION, YOU'LL LET ME DO IT._

_-GO TO HELL!  I’m doing it myself._

_\- No, you’re not. — Toru pulled him close with their faces so close that they could kiss each other._

_Taka’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned; he closed his eyes and pushed Toru away in vain. Toru kept him so close that the vocalist could feel his breath._

_\- Takahiro, open your eyes. — his voice was calm but still sounded like an order. Taka did it but avoided his dark irises._

_-Look at me._

_Taka kept his eyes on everything except the guitarist._

_— Takahiro…_

_-   NANI…? (What…?) — as his eyes meet the other his voice faded.  Toru’s eyes were looking directly to him, but more than that,_

_looked like they were seeing through him. He gulped when Toru get closed, for a moment he thought the guitarist would really kiss him._

_Taka tried to say something when Toru moved away._

_-     Stay still until I clean the wound and stitched.  — His voice was a whisper sharp like a knife threatening Taka. — If you move… just a little…_

_-     Just do it.  — Taka said and turned his face away.  Toru raised one eyebrow and observed the vocalist. — C’mon! Do it._

_— Then, he turned down his head and focused on cleaning the wound on Taka’s arm._

_The older grabbed his T-shirt to remain still and then peeked at the other just to see the guitarist smiling._

 

_A genuine smile._

 

_-Stop moving! — Toru looked up and he turned away again._

 

-Gomen’nasai. (Sorry.)

Taka said out loud when he opened his eyes.

\- Gomen’nasai. (Sorry.)

The tears didn't stop come out.

He raised his right arm just to look for that old scar.

Now it was just a small white line on his skin and usually, he could only see against the light sun.

That’s why he never tattooed anything on that part of his arm. He barely could see it now but he knew it was there.

That scar was a reminder of the day he realized he had feelings for Toru. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I really appreciate reviews and tips! Feel open to leave a comment!


End file.
